


The Gift of Love

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas fic, Established Relationship, It's soft and fluffy, M/M, Multi, boys trying to make Christmas special and doing poorly at it, they're IN LOVE DAMMIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: Keith froze, hand in his stocking, frowning. Slowly he pulled his hand out, the tips of his fingers brown. “Oh.”“Oh no.” Shiro looked into his own and groaned.Pursing his lips Lance glances into his stocking, seeing a mess of melted chocolate covering the contents. “It melted.” Looking up Lance spotted the soft light of flames coming from the fireplace. “Oh, I see now.”“How was I supposed to know they’d melt.” Keith mumbled, a pout on his lips as he glared at his fingers. “They’re hanging over a fire in every picture.”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 96





	The Gift of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was my piece for the Season's Greetings zine! Finally getting around to posting it here. I wrote it over a year ago and my writing style has improved so please be patient with it.

It was cold. Cold enough to wake Lance up from a dream of beaches and sandcastles. Lance whined, reaching beside him to grab his furnace of a boyfriend, frowning when he found the bed empty and cold. Pouting he rolled to the other side, blinking his eyes open in confusion at the empty space. 

Neither Keith nor Shiro were in the bed, and upon sitting up he found neither to be in the room either. Just dark loneliness greeted him. Sighing at the loss of his sleep to the crisp winter cold he shuffled out of the large bed. Yawning he walked out the door, smacking his lips as he moved down the hall to the bathroom. 

He felt more awake after relieving his bladder and brushing his teeth. Stretching his arms high above his head; letting out a satisfied moan when his back gave a loud pop. With a renewed bounce in his step he opened the bathroom door and froze. 

The walls were decorated.

 _Poorly._ Tinsel dangled in uneven hoops off the ceiling as lights flashed without order. But, it was still obviously decorated, merrily lighting the hall. His heart beat rapidly in excitement. 

It was Christmas. 

It was Christmas and his boyfriends decorated. 

Humming with renewed excitement he hopped down the steps two at a time until he reached the bottom with a thud. Turning towards the smell of burning. He rushed into the kitchen, practically bowling Keith over when he lunged wrapping his arms tightly around him. “Keith it’s Christmas!!!”

“You’re going to get stabbed one day if you keep doing that,” Keith sighed fondly, setting the kitchen knife down next to the berries he was cutting before wrapping Lance tightly in his arms, burying his nose in his neck. “Merry Christmas Lance.” 

Pulling out of the hug Lance moved to his other boyfriend. “I can’t believe you guys decorated for me.” Bumping his hip against Shiro’s he peeked around his arm to look at the charred mess on the stove. “So why are you trying to cook when you’re terrible at it?”

Shiro sighed, pulling the pan off the hot burner to prod at the charred remains of what was supposed to be a pancake. “I didn’t think pancakes would be hard.” He turned to Lance, a pout on his lips. “I wanted to surprise you by showing you I could do it.”

“Well then we’ll have to start over so you can show me from the beginning!” Lance reached over flipping the burner off in hopes of cooling it off, then dug out a different pan. “You do the cooking, I’ll just watch you.” 

With practiced ease from helping his niece and nephew back home Lance was able to walk Shiro through properly cooking a large stack of pancakes they topped with the strawberries and glaze Keith made. 

The meal was peaceful. Most of the time Lance spent admiring Shiro’s proud smile every time he took a bite. God he was cute. 

After breakfast Lance got pulled into the living room and shoved onto the couch. Before he could even ask what was going on a lumpy stocking was stuffed into his hands. Keith flopped down beside him holding his own stocking, Shiro taking the other side with a stocking of his own. Lance chuckled, lifting the stocking to look at it. Startled he almost dropped it after seeing the whole thing. 

“This is my stocking from my childhood! How did you get it?” He looked over to Keith, taking in his bright red cheeks. 

“I just told your mom we wanted to celebrate Christmas and she sent them.” His cheeks grew impossibly more red as he avoided eye contact. Lance chuckled, watching Keith fidget with his stocking. God he was cute when he tried to be cool.

Keith froze, hand in his stocking, frowning. Slowly he pulled his hand out, the tips of his fingers brown. “Oh.”

“Oh no.” Shiro looked into his own and groaned. 

Pursing his lips Lance glances into his stocking, seeing a mess of melted chocolate covering the contents. “It melted.” Looking up Lance spotted the soft light of flames coming from the fireplace. “Oh, I see now.”

“How was I supposed to know they’d melt.” Keith mumbled, a pout on his lips as he glared at his fingers. “They’re hanging over a fire in every picture.” 

Chuckling Lance takes Keith’s hand, licking the chocolate off one of his fingers. “Delicious. The only thing that’s sweeter is the two of you.” 

Keith’s blush returns full force, eyes widened and mouth opened in an ‘o’. Snatching his hand back Keith stomps off to wash his hands. Laughing Shiro places a hand on Lance’s thigh. “How about we do presents?” 

Lance squeals jumping up from the couch to scurry over to the tree. He flops down yanking out the first gift which looked like a football made of tape. Reading the tag he grinned, waiting for Keith to return. As soon as he walked through the door Lance moved, tossing the gift right into his chest. 

Squalking in surprise Keith fumbled, nearly dropping the gift before shooting a glare at him. Lance just waved before grabbing his own football-like gift. Turning the gift around in his hands he gives a fond sigh. “Shiro you need to learn how to wrap.” 

A soft blush dusted Shiro’s cheeks. “At least it held together?”

“A little too much.” Keith mused over his gift by the door. “I’m getting a knife!” Before either boyfriend can argue Keith is back in the kitchen snatching up a knife and carrying it back with a satisfied grin. Flopping back on the couch he digs his fingers into the tape, shoves the knife in, and yanks. A satisfied sound escaping his lips as the tape gives way. 

Wanting to take the less deadly approach, Lance begins picking at the tape, removing it piece by piece. Every time Keith freed another portion of gift, he let out a happy sound that Lance loved hearing. Working on his fourth piece of tape Lance startled at a loud curse. 

Head shooting up, he watches as Keith tries to jam the side of his hand into his mouth, trying to stop the bleeding from the cut below his thumb. Sighing in unison Shiro and Lance stand. 

“I’ll help him wash it.” Shiro takes Keith’s arm, pulling him into the kitchen.

“I’ll get the first aid kit.” Lance shakes his head, setting off towards the bathroom. 

Once the cut was bandaged the boys got back to their gifts. With the aid of scissors Lance and Keith were able to free their gifts from their tape prison. Shiro had gotten them matching footed pajamas, one blue and one red with long tails and cat ears. Lance turned expectant eyes to Shiro, letting out a whoop of excitement when Shiro held up black ones. 

With an excited giggle Lance dove under the tree, bypassing his own gifts before pulling out trash bags sealed with duct tape that had to be Keith’s. He pulled them out, about to flip them over when Keith practically shrieked. “THOSE ARE FRAGILE!”

Lance startled, nearly dropping the gift. “There’s no tag, how am I supposed to know who they’re for?”

Keith’s eyes shifted from the unlabeled gift to Lance before looking away again with a pout. “It doesn’t matter, they’re a set.” 

“Oh!” Lance’s smile returned as he shuffled on his knees over to hand it to Shiro. “Mine are too.” He could feel the nervous bubble in his chest at the thought of his own gifts. Choosing to ignore it for now he scurried back to his spot by the tree and pulled the other gift towards him. 

Carefully he dug into the plastic, slowly pulling it apart until he reached the center. Carefully prying the plastic from the gift, he gasped at the contents. 

It was a bookend, a large sparkling geode with dark crystals in ¾ of a circle placed on a wooden stand. From the opening a small tree branched out, its wood intricately carved and dyed a light cherry gloss. Small gemstones hung from the branches in a willow-like effect in every color. 

“Keith this is-“ Lance looked up in awe at his brightly blushing boyfriend. "This is gorgeous where did you even find something like this?” 

“I didn’t find it.” Keith sounded defensive as he turned an attempt of a glare at him, but Lance could easily see the pride in his eyes. “I made them.”

“Keith, these are great.” Shiro smiled in adoration at his own.

Nodding in agreement Lance pushes to his feet, carrying his over to place on the mantle above the fire. After placing Shiro’s next to it he lunged onto the couch, legs draped over Shiro’s lap as he snuggled into Keith’s chest. “I love them. They’re perfect.”

Keith grunted, hand moving to scratch in Lance’s hair. “I’m glad.” 

Shiro’s hands rested on Lance’s thighs casually. “What about your gifts Lance?”

Freezing, Lance’s heart thumped hard in his chest. His gifts. He’d planned them months ago, had them custom made, snuck around while they were sleeping to make sure they were the right size. Before today he was terrified to give them.

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, thinking about all the work his boyfriends went through to give him a good Christmas. He loved them, and they obviously loved him too. He could do this. Nodding to himself he moved off the couch and back to tree and pulling out the two identically wrapped boxes, they were large, about the size of a microwave, and decorated with large blue bows. 

He placed one on each man’s lap, staying on his knees on the floor. “Open them at the same time.” 

Both men looked at each other then down at Lance, nodding in unison they started to remove the wrapping and open the box. Shiro chuckled, looking down at another wrapped box. Keith frowned. Again and again they did this until 6 empty boxes sat beside them on the floor. At this point even Shiro was annoyed as he looked down at the box in his hand. “Please tell me this is the last one.” 

Lance laughed, nodding his head. “It is, I promise.”

“ _Thank god_ ,” Keith muttered, ripping the paper off. Lance shifted, pulling one leg out from under him to place his foot flat on the floor and waited. They moved in unison. Reaching the hinged box, opening it, and freezing. Lance swallowed down his nerves watching as Shiro pulled the thick silver band from the box, the three gems imbedded in it glinting in the firelight. 

A ruby, a sapphire, and black onyx. 

Lance shifted his focus to Keith. He was still frozen, looking down at the box with knitted brows. Lance’s chuckle seemed to startle both of them from their daze. Their wide eyes quickly settling on him. 

“So, I-” He swallowed nervously before continuing. “I didn’t expect this when I bought these. But, I’m glad you guys did it because I don’t think I’d have the nerve to do this without this proof of your love beforehand.” 

“Lance-“

“Nope! I’m not done.” He could feel himself shaking. “I love you two, more than words can say… And I don’t want to think about a day without either of you. So.” He looked at them both now determined. 

“Will you marry me?”

“You idiot!” Keith tackled Lance to the floor, burying his nose in his neck, trying to hide his tears. Shiro slid off the couch kneeling beside them, a soft smile on his lips.

“So that’s a yes?”

“It’s definitely a yes.” Shiro yanked them both to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around them. Keith nodded, still hiding his face. 

They stayed tangled together for what felt like hours, but was probably only a half hour tops before Shiro stood, leaving the room. Lance watched the door curiously as his fiancée walked back into the room with his arms bundled full of coats and boots. 

“Alright, time to get dressed, we still have important things to do today.” Shiro grinned, dropping their boots loudly on the ground before throwing each of their coats onto their owner's heads. 

Lance pulled his coat off his face, grinning. “But Shiro, you didn’t bring us any clothes. We’re still in our pjs.”

Keith grins, shoving his foot in a boot and tucking the bottom of his flannel pants into it before tying it up tight. “just put your coat and boots on, Lance. Trust us.”

“that’s a tall order.” Lance snarks earning a soft smack on his arm. Relenting he joined the others in stuffing his feet into his boots, startling when Keith smacked him in the face with his hat. “So why exactly are we going outside into the cold?”

“Family tradition, obviously.” Shiro's grin just confused Lance further as he stood, twisting his scarf around his neck and looking nice and warm. Keith and Lance followed suit and soon they were all walking out the door into their front yard and the previously untouched snow in it.

”So, what’s this family tradition we're supposed to be doing?” Lance asked, looking around the snowy yard,

Keith grinned, holding out some sand buckets and shovels one would use at the beach. “You tell us, Lance. It's your family tradition.”

Lance stared at the buckets, utterly confused, until it finally clicked and he beamed, grabbing a bucket and shovel. “Snow castles!”

“Your mom said you guys used to do a sand castle contest, we figured it wouldn’t be that different in snow.” Shiro's smile never faltered as he moved over to Keith taking his own bucket and shovel. “I do hope you take it easy on us, since you've got so much experience compared to us.”

“Not a chance!” Lance's wide grin turned challenging. “You two are going down!”

They moved to three separate chunks of the yard, all piling snow and filling buckets trying their hardest to make castles out of snow, but it was too soft, too powdery, and every attempt at construction just ended in failure. After a half hour of constant failed attempts, and one failed attempt at making a snowball to throw at Keith, Lance sighed loudly and flopped back into the snow, staring up at the cloudy sky. “It’s hopeless! Lets just give up.”

“You’re right.” Keith grinned over Lance’s head. Snow like this is made for sledding!”

“Keith we don’t have any sleds.”

“No, but we have the lid to the trash can, and Shiro has that giant Captain America shield, and we can use that empty tire in the garage.” Keith looked smug.

“That shield is one of a kind you are not sledding on it!” Shiro looked absolutely appalled that Keith would even suggest such a thing. 

“We do have cardboard boxes thought.” Lance stood up, brushing the snow from his clothes. “Let’s do it!”

“We’re all gonna die.” Shiro sighed, but followed them into the house to grab some boxes and then back out to a nearby hill. 

They only got about three rides down the hill before their boxes were literally ripping apart, leaving trails of cardboard bits on the hill. With one last sledless roll down the hill they decided to go back inside, change, and warm up.

Once they’d calmed down Lance deemed it movie time. So, wearing their new pajamas and cuddled on the couch, they watched Christmas movies. Both Keith and Shiro were asleep within ten minutes. 

Sitting between them, keith drooling on his leg as Shiro snored softly in his shoulder Lance knew he was blessed. They had each other, and every Christmas for the rest of their lives would be filled with love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> You can find me on twitter @succubustykiss


End file.
